


I'm a Creature, in a Culture That I Create

by tonysta_k



Series: Drarry drabbles (under 1000 words) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a recently divorced middle aged man is usually hard enough on its own. Now, imagine that on top of that, you have three children. And that your ex wife's brother, is your best friend. Oh, and also that you're the most famous wizard in the wizarding world. Harry doesn't have to imagine it - that's his current life.</p><p>Draco cups Harry's face. "I promise you this is all worth it," he says softly, forcing a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Creature, in a Culture That I Create

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken from a The Front Bottoms song.
> 
> At this point I should just start naming these fics 'FOR TARA YO', because most of my drarry fics are for her tbh.
> 
> Brief note:
> 
> \- All of Harry's and Draco's children are in Hogwarts

Being a recently divorced middle aged man is usually hard enough on its own. Now, imagine that on top of that, you have three children. And that your ex wife's brother, is your best friend. Oh, and also that you're the most famous wizard in the wizarding world. Harry doesn't have to imagine it - that's his current life. Ginny filed for a divorce the moment she discovered the infidelity between Harry and Draco. Harry doesn't blame her - really, he doesn't. He'd been meaning to talk to her about it for months - almost a year, actually. He had expected to get divorced; what he hadn't expected, however, was being kicked out of his own house within hours.

Currently, Harry's staying at a muggle bed and breakfast with Draco. It's too risky for them to stay at Draco's house - the press would love it, but for everyone else involved, it'd be a nightmare. So Harry's paying £150 for a mediocre room that's next to the road - which only disturbs both his and Draco's sleep. Not to mention the noisy couple in the bedroom next door. The only real bright side of all of this, is that the two men are able to be together without disturbance or worry. Oh, and they have there own little kitchen. That's pretty nice, too.

-

Harry wakes up to the smell of bacon and the sound of cars going past outside. The sunlight is beaming through the cheap, thin curtains, making Harry groan and roll over to look away. His hair is a mess, as always, and his eyes are full of sleep. He forces himself to sit up and read the time on the clock, seeing that it's only half nine. Neither him or Draco are usually up this early, but there's a first time for everything. Glasses are set on his face, and Harry can now see Draco stood in the kitchen - no door, or even a wall to separate the two rooms.

Draco's stood with his back to Harry; facing the cooker. He's barely dressed; only wearing a pair of socks and tight pair of boxers. His hair is almost as messy as Harry's - but that's from bed instead of it being natural. This sight makes Harry grateful for the lack of privacy between to rooms.

Slowly and carefully, Harry gets out of bed. He starts to tiptoe towards Draco; the smell of bacon (and eggs, apparently) getting stronger with every step that he takes, until finally, he's stood behind Draco. "Good morning," he says, smirking at how Draco flinches. Harry wraps his arms around Draco's waist and presses kisses to his neck, "Sleep well?"

Draco gives a simple hum in reply to Harry's question. "The mattress isn't the best of qualities," he complains quietly. He moves the frying pan back and forth slightly before moving it to one of the hobs that're off, turns the other off, and faces Harry. "But I guess that's the small price I currently have to pay to be with you."

Harry smiles slightly, trying not to think about the bigger prices he has to pay. "I'm glad that I'm worth the horrible mattress," he jokes, through a drop of sadness in in his tone.

Draco cups Harry's face. "I promise you this is all worth it," he says softly, forcing a smile. Astoria moved to America to teach a couple of years back, which caused her and Draco to divorce (on good terms). Scorpio stays with Draco on out of school times (bar weekends), and stays with Astoria for two weeks in the summer holidays. Draco doesn't really have much to lose, in comparison to Harry, who could lose a lot.

Harry smiles slightly, "I know." He kisses Draco's lips brielfy, pulling back and putting their foreheads against one another's. "You're definitely worth it."

Draco holds his arms around Harry's neck and leans in to kiss him again. They've got a long way to go until they'll be able to walk down the street together without any harassment, and the thought of going public is a scary thing for both men. But they've come this far and what's done has been done, there's no turning back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based off _'Person A of your OTP is in Person B’s kitchen, cooking an omelette in nothing but their socks and underwear when Person B finds them. How Person B reacts and how Person A got there is up to you.'_ from otpprompts.tumblr.com.


End file.
